memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Danube class
The Danube-class was a type of Federation runabout in operation during the latter half of the 24th century. All runabouts assigned to Deep Space 9 were named after rivers on Earth. :In DS9: "Family Business", after a new runabout was named the [[USS Rubicon|USS ''Rubicon]], Major Kira noted "You know, at the rate we go through runabouts, it's a good thing the Earth has a lot of rivers." History The Danube-class was first commissioned by Starfleet in 2368 for use as a light multipurpose craft in situations that demanded a vessel more capable than a standard shuttlecraft, but lower profile than a full-sized starship. With this flexibility, a runabout could be utilized as a long-range personnel/cargo transport, an agile mobile defense platform, or high-speed reconnaissance vehicle. (DS9: "Paradise") In that same year, space station Deep Space 9 took on three runabouts for use in their daily operations - the [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]], the [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]], and the [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]]. They were housed within landing bays situated around the Habitat Ring. (DS9: "Emissary") Use on Deep Space 9 In the first two years of the space station's inception, the runabout remained the primary method of transport and defense support. The runabout was instrumental in discovering many new worlds and civilizations within the Gamma Quadrant, including the Bajoran wormhole itself. The runabout was also utilized in fighting off Maquis raiders. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part II," "The Jem'Hadar") The runabouts were used in exercises with the Ninth Fleet in 2374. (DS9: "Change of Heart") Even after DS9 took delivery of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] in 2371, the runabout was still widely used. During the Dominion War, Garak and Worf used a runabout to stealthily rescue crew members at Internment Camp 371. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") Colonel Kira Nerys used this vessel to covertly travel to Cardassia Prime to aid Damar's resistance movement. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") They were also used to help defend DS9 against a Dominion fleet. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Technical Data The innovative feature that made the runabout possible was its compact, high-performance warp propulsion system. Runabouts were designed to have a maximum speed of warp 5 (DS9: "Dax"), although some runabouts following 2372 were able to achieve speeds of up to warp 7. :Although originally designed for warp 5 speeds only, runabouts were depicted as capable of warp 7 in later episodes of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. It is possible these modifications were limited only to those Runabouts worked on by Miles O'Brien, and is not part of the normal runabout specifications.'' The Danube-class runabouts were also equipped with an aft tractor beam emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a ''Galor''-class. (DS9: "Emissary") It was also used, at times, for towing at warp velocities. (DS9: "Paradise") The runabout's modular platform allowed easy configuration for a multitude of missions. Two such modules were the mission module and sensor pod. The runabout could carry four different sizes of mission modules. For defense, the runabout was armed with phasers and photon torpedoes. The torpedo launcher assembly was accessible via a hatch on the floor of the forward cabin. (DS9: "Past Prologue") In late 2370, Chief Miles O'Brien of Deep Space 9 began retrofitting the weapon systems of the runabout's ''Mekong'' and ''Orinoco'' with extra banks of photon torpedos in preparation to the Federation's first engagement with the Dominion. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") He would also make some modifications to the phaser arrays and shield generators of the station's runabouts. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") Interior configuration Ideally, a runabout was piloted by two crewmembers, although one pilot would suffice (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I"). The pilots' consoles faced forward upon two large portholes. The cockpit had stations for up to four crewmembers. The two large portholes were equipped with retractable blast shutters. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Small square viewscreens mounted within the forward corners of the cabin were used for video communication and ship status displays. In the original configuration, a food replicator and a compact personnel transporter were located immediately behind the cockpit stations. After the class underwent a refit as hostilities arose between the Federation and the Dominion, the transporter and replicator were moved further back and a secondary tactical console was postioned in the cockpit. The transporter was capable of transporting multiple persons simultaneously. The rear of the craft could be configured as a large crew cabin complete with sleeping and dining areas for extended travel. (TNG: "Timescape") This area could also be used as a cargo bay. In the center of the craft, between the two wing pylons, a series of replacable modules could be connected. These modules could be swapped to suit mission requirements. Examples of available modules included science laboratories, crew quarters, and photon or quantum torpedo bays. The runabout was equipped with at least one manual escape hatch, located near the front side of the vehicle. (DS9: "Battle Lines") A small Jefferies tube was also present, immediately underneath the warp core that ran along the spine of the vessel. The craft can also contain an emergency unit for medical emergencies. (DS9: "The Passenger") Ships commissioned ;Named: * [[USS Danube|USS Danube]] (NX-72003) * [[USS Gander|USS Gander]] * [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]] (NCC-72454) * [[USS Mekong|USS Mekong]] (NCC-72617) * [[USS Orinoco|USS Orinoco]] (NCC-72905) * [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] (NCC-72452) * [[USS Rubicon|USS Rubicon]] (NCC-72936) * [[USS Shenandoah|USS Shenandoah]] (NCC-73024) * [[USS Volga|USS Volga]] (NCC-73196) * [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] (NCC-72453) * [[USS Yukon|USS Yukon]] (NCC-74602) ;Unnamed: * [[Unnamed Danube class starships|Unnamed Danube-class starships]] Appendices Appearances ''Danube''-class, standard design * TNG: ** "Timescape" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "Past Prologue" ** "Q-Less" ** "The Passenger" ** "Vortex" ** "Battle Lines" ** "The Storyteller" ** "The Homecoming" ** "The Circle" ** "Melora" ** "The Alternate" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "Whispers" ** "Shadowplay" ** "Playing God" ** "Paradise" ** "The Maquis, Part I" ** "The Maquis, Part II" ** "The Wire" ** "Crossover" ** "Tribunal" ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "Heart of Stone" ** "Visionary" ** "Improbable Cause" ** "The Die is Cast" ** "The Visitor" ** "Hippocratic Oath" ** "Indiscretion" ** "The Sword of Kahless" ** "Our Man Bashir" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Hard Time" ** "The Quickening" ** "Body Parts" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "The Ship" ** "Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "The Assignment" ** "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." ** "Things Past" ** "The Ascent" ** "Rapture" ** "The Darkness and the Light" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "One Little Ship" ** "Change of Heart" ** "The Reckoning" ** "Valiant" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "Prodigal Daughter" ** "Chimera" ** "Penumbra ** "When It Rains..." ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "What You Leave Behind" ''Danube''-class with pod * DS9: ** "Past Prologue" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "Paradise" ** "The Maquis, Part II" ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "Empok Nor" ** "Resurrection" Background Although originally called "Runabout-class" by Benjamin Sisko in "Emissary," the official class designation is "Danube-class." The official name was originally mentioned in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, but was later seen in episodes as part of display graphics and reiterated in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. The term "Danube-class" was first officially spoken on screen in "Hippocratic Oath". Model The Danube-class runabout was designed by Rick Sternbach and Jim Martin, and the interior cockpit set was designed by Joseph Hodges, all under the direction of Herman Zimmerman. The aft compartment was designed by Richard James. The miniature was built by Tony Meininger. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Type: Runabout * Length: 23.1 meters * Beam: 13.7 meters * Height: 5.4 meters * Mass: 158.7 metric tons * Crew: 1 * Maximum Speed: Unknown * Armament: 6 phaser arrays, photon torpedo tube, deflector shields While the Technical Manual itself is not canon, it is a Memory Alpha permitted resource. de:Danube-Klasse es:Clase Danube Category:Federation starship classes